


Steam

by balimaria



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Arent They All Dorks? Thats How This Works Right?, Clay is a Dork, F/M, Fluff, Heaps of fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Peril is a Dork, Some Cute Lovey Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Peril and Clay go for a flight. They discuss some important matters.





	Steam

It was warm here. Very warm. It was what most dragons would consider uncomfortably warm, additional descriptors being “burning” or “scorching”.  
But not Clay. Here, in Peril's embrace, it was perfect. He hadn't thought that agreeing to fly with the Skywing over to Jade Mountain would merit one of their rare hugs, but apparently he had been mistaken. It wasn't that he disliked Peril's hugs, it's just that, well… they kind of hurt. Just because he had flame-proof scales didn't mean he was immune to the pains of burns.  
But it was worth it. It was oh so worth it. Peril's hugs always made him feel bubbly and hot. Well, the hot-on-the-inside type. Though it was the other type too.  
Reluctantly, Clay pulled away from Peril's talons. The Skywing had a big grin on her face, not unlike the ones Sunny made when she found a cool beetle.  
Clay let out a puff of air. It made a small cloud of fog in the cool air of the cliffside. He looked up at Peril shyly.  
“Shall we go?” He questioned. Peril gave an equally shy snort.  
“Sure,” she responded.  
The two dragons turned and launched themselves off the cliffside, winging away into the cool morning air. It reminded Clay of when he had first emerged from the cave the Talons of Peace had kept him in. The air's prominent but refreshing chill, the vibrant leaves of the forest below, and the steady trickle of water. There was only one thing that was different, really…  
Clay found himself watching Peril, admiring the way steam flowed off her scales, or how the muscle of her wings moved beneath the skin. Or perhaps the way her talons twitched as she flew, almost as if she were running while flying. Or perhaps it was the way the sun reflected off her finely carved horns. Whatever it was, he found himself unable to look away.  
This turned out to be a not-so-good thing, as he promptly flew straight into Peril without realizing she had stopped.  
“Ow! Clay! You stabbed me!”  
The Mudwing rubbed away the pain on his newly-but-not-for-long burnt forehead. “Like that matters,” he clipped. “Your scales are as hard as diamond!”  
Peril laughed. She did so often, Clay noticed. It was nice…  
“Only you would know that, Clay.”  
“So? Doesn't make it any less valid.”  
“Whatever.”  
Clay scratched at his ear. “So… why'd you stop?”  
“Oh! Yeah.” Peril dropped a few feet and pointed to a pond down below them. “I saw this pond and wanted to show you something.”  
Clay cocked his head. “Well? Let's go, then. You didn't get stabbed for nothing!”  
The two circled down towards the water in a lazy loop. Eventually, talons touched red earth. Peril took a hesitant step, then looked back at Clay with a smile. “I hope you're ready,” she said. Peril backed up like she were about to pounce on a juicy pig, then dove straight into the water.  
Instantly, steam swirled up from the water, hiding even the bright orange-red of Peril’s scales. It flowed out in greater and greater amounts, eventually reaching the edge of the pond. It was silent.  
In a burst of flapping wings Peril shot out of the fog, tackling Clay to the ground with a roar. Shocked, he turned and threw off the burning heavyweight. Peril rolled a few feet before standing up, laughter in her eyes and in her smile. Seeing her face, he smiled too. It was hard not to.  
“Well? What do you think? Wasn't that an incredible display of my agility?”  
Clay only stared at her. Peril’s smile wavered slightly. “Clay?”  
“I'm hungry.”  
Peril laughed. “Clay! I cannot stress this enough. You are _always hungry._ ”  
He flushed and looked down. But his eyes were always drawn back to Peril’s…  
“Come on. You can eat when we get to the mountain.”  
He nodded, and the duo turned on the spot and took flight.

They were silent for most of the flight, but it was not the nice kind of silent. The whole time Clay felt as if he should say something. _Anything._  
But luckily he didn't have to. With Jade Mountain just coming into view, Peril slowed. Eventually, she came to a stop once more. At least this time Clay didn't fly straight into her. But that didn't make it any less awkward.  
“...Clay?”  
“Yes?”  
“Uhm…”  
Peril bit her lip. Orange talons intertwined with brown. “Is it safe to say we're dating now? Is that okay with you? I mean it just seems like… but it's alright if I was just looking into it too much. Like-”  
Clay cut her off. “Peril, it's okay.”  
He wasn't sure if his stomach felt the same way though. It was doing loops and turns inside him.  
Clay was never supposed to fall for the Skywing that had killed hundreds. It was always supposed to be Sunny, or Starflight. But no. _I guess fate just has it out for me,_ he thought. Then, _understatement of the century._  
“If it's fine with you, it's fine with me,” he said.  
Peril gave a watery grin. “Thank you, Clay.  
“Should we go eat that pig now?”  
“Sure”  
So they turned once more, and flew for the mountains.


End file.
